Moony
by SweetG
Summary: RLSB, MPPW era- ¿Sabía él cuan sensual era su andar, cuan provocadora era su sonrisa gentil?


**Notas De La Autora: **Bien, yo no suelo poner notas antes de un fic, pero ¡ esto es una advertencia!, este es un fic slash ( Yaoi, Shounen-ai) lo q' quiere decir q' contiene relaciones hombrexhombre, si esto por alguna razón te desagrada, te pido q' por favor te retires con el botoncito q' dice atrás -, bueno esto es algo UA, pero el cambio más notorio es q' decidí q' Peter no existía o.Bueno espero q' disfruten del fic .

_Disclaimer: HP le pertenece a Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Raincoast, Salamandra, WB, y demás._

_

* * *

_

_-Hay una marca invisible que cubre a cada persona... hay una marca que nos condena a un destino... por lo tanto no es incierto... tal vez solo lo sea para aquel que lo vive... ¿La mía?-Sonrisa cínica- mi marca es, fue y será la del hombre-lobo..._

* * *

Su rostro reflejaba el conocimiento de aquel que ha aprendido con el dolor de la experiencia, sus ojos brillaban con una inocencia casi irreal... ¿Alguien tan dulce, puro e inocente habría vivido lo suficiente como para tener en sus ojos ese brillo que los hacia –lamentablemente- aún más opacos?... caminaba con la vista en el suelo... temiéndose a sí mismo mas que a los demás, odiándose por sobre todo, teniendo en claro que nunca lograría una mejor vida allí, que debería vivir en la oscuridad, en el posible anonimato y que si alguien se acercaba lo suficiente a él, seria una elección bastante evidente: _o uno o el otro._

Caminó hasta un lugar en donde no reinaba la risa, abrió la puerta y la cerro silenciosamente después de entrar. Se sentó al lado de la ventana y miro a la ventana un tiempo bastante prolongado, aquel reflejo le demostró todo lo que llegaría a ser: _Un sucio, asqueroso y pobre licántropo..._ ¡Ese era su castigo, Merlín maldiga a la vida por haberse burlado de aquel pequeño niño de mirada triste y ausente!

La puerta se abrió con un pequeño golpe y se llenó de risas...

-" aún no puedo creer que me hayas obligado a hacerlo Sirius..."- Aquel que hablaba, un niño de corta edad, gozaba de aparente mejor salud que nuestro pequeño depresivo de turno, y aquel llamado Sirius, era un joven alto, moreno y muy buen mozo...

De pronto la risa de aquel niño cesó, sus ojos se fijaron en la pequeña figura que se encontraba al lado de la ventana.

-" ¡ah!, El vagón está ocupado... y no hay ningún otro vacío"-Sirius posó sus manos en sus caderas e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, dándose un aspecto casi femenino cuando algunos mechones de su cabello negro azulado cayeron directamente en sus ojos azules.

-" oye... ¿podrías permitirnos quedarnos en el vagón?"- Preguntó el primero, quien por cierto tenia un aspecto muy desaliñado con su cabello tan desordenado y unos anteojos que le bajaban por la nariz constantemente.

El niño volvió en sí y abrió la boca un poco y saltando un poco algo asustado e impresionado, giro su cabeza al otro lado para fijar su mirada en quienes lo habían distraído logrando que la coleta -de color negro- con la que ataba su cabello rubio ceniza se cayera de su lugar liberándolo, sus ojos miel, casi dorados, quedaron algo cubiertos por su largo cabello. Todo esto dándole si es que se puede un aspecto más tierno y celestial que antes.

Sirius fijó su mirada en él, sus ojos adquirieron una expresión indescifrable y enderezó su cabeza, observó a aquella criatura semejante solo a la belleza de una _veela_ de una manera descarada.

El de los cabellos desordenados notó esto al instante y avergonzado se aclaró la garganta.

-"Espero que no te moleste que te acompañemos; Mi nombre es James Potter, y él, el idiota babeante que tengo al lado digo(-"Sirius límpiate la baba que se te cae por las comisuras de los labios..."), se llama Sirius Black... ¡Sirius!"- Debido al estado casi ¿Vegetativo? Que presentaba en ese momento Sirius tuvo que concurrir a la violencia.

Sirius reemplazo la anterior expresión anonadada por una de total dolor y agarro su costado donde se había clavado tan perfectamente el codo de James.

Un sonrojo se apodero de las facciones del muchacho moreno en ese momento, James no pudo mas que reírse entre dientes. ¿Dónde había una de esas cámaras que los muggles llamaban Kodak Cuando se necesitaba?

El rubio bajó la mirada, asumiendo automáticamente que había hecho algo malo, ¿Por Merlín, que había pasado a este pobre muchacho?

-"Yo... esto... ¡Si, si, siéntense!"- Se levanto rápidamente y recogió sus cosas yendo hacia la puerta.

-"Te... te irás?, ¡No hace falta!, Hay mucho espacio aquí, entramos los tres y aún sobra espacio"- dijo Sirius, realmente deseando y sin saber porque que aquella persona se quedara, ¡Presentía que algo había en él! Eso y el hecho de que era la belleza personificada le hicieron decir aquellas cosas.

Y es que, ¿quién era él para negar lo obvio? No importaba mucho solamente el simple hecho de que fuese un hombre, la belleza esta hecha para ser apreciada, y él, el era la criatura más bella en haber bajado del cielo!

-"Mi nombre es Remus... Lupin"-Susurró Él cuando ya había vuelto a su asiento, evadía las miradas de una manera asombrosa, parecía ser un experto en el arte de la vergüenza y la mascara.

Sirius no podía quitar su mirada del pequeño Remus. De hecho, no la pudo quitar durante el resto del viaje hacia Hogwarts.

* * *

Lo que había comenzado como una amistad en ese vagón que algún día sería historia, había florecido en amor en unos pocos años. En su tercer año en Hogwarts, estaba muy orgulloso de haber descifrado el enigma que lo mantenía atado al misterio, ese ardor en el estomago cando él caminaba, esa sensación de desasosiego cada luna llena, y demás síntomas extraños que envolvían en cierta forma a Remus Lupin habían sido hoy descifrados de la manera mas extraña.

-" Sirius, no puedes negar que lo amas, ni quiera cuando no esta cerca dejas de pensar en él"- Habían sido las palabras de un estresado y harto James a un Sirius que acababa de dibujar en su desayuno la cara de Remus.

-"Evans"- fue la única palabra que dijo y Sirius, y eso fue suficiente para encerrar a James en su burbuja.

¡Amaba al licántropo con locura, y ya no podía ocultarlo, su manera posesiva de tratarlo en frente de todo aquel presentase algo de interés en el chico, los celos que le invadían cada vez que lo veía lado a lado con _Snivellus_ en pociones, esos momentos en los que el contacto físico tenía una excusa valida y el hacia lo posible por prolongarlo lo que pudiese, incluso cuando era luna llena y el chico despertaba de su tiempo de sufrimiento y se encontraba totalmente vulnerable, él siempre le daba la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos y lo invitaba a dormir acurrucado junto a él, Madame Pomfrey nunca decía nada, solo despertaba al chico y lo llevaba a la enfermería, como era correspondiente, también despertaba a Sirius a quien le sugería que fuese a dormir lo Que le restaba en su cuarta, que al poco tiempo Lupin se le uniría. Sirius rió al pensar en esto, tal parecía ser que ella pensaba que tenían algún tipo de relación de carácter romántico, cosa que no existía entre ellos, y no porque Padfoot no quisiera exactamente...

Y allí venía, ¿sabía él cuan sensual era su andar, cuan provocadora era su sonrisa gentil?, Paddie apostaba cualquier cosa a que no lo sabía. Se sentó sobre el regazo de Padfoot, algo que se había hecho frecuente, al ser amigos tan cercanos el contacto físico no representaba nada mas que el hecho de que se querían y se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro. Lo miró con lujuria fingida y le dijo con risa oculta en su voz:

-" ¿te ha dicho alguien que estas cada día más mono?"

-"Casi toda la populación actual de Hogwarts"-Sonrió con esa sonrisa que guardaba solo para él.

Remus sonrío abiertamente y decidió hundir su cabeza en el hoyo que había entre el cuello y el hombro de Padfoot.

-"¿ Y te han dicho a ti que tienes el caminar más sensual de nuestro colegio?"-Aún cuando dicho en tono jocoso iba muy en serio.

-"Si me lo sigues diciendo tal vez lo crea..."- Moony susurró en su oído con un tono de hilaridad evidente.

A quien fuese que le escuchara en ese momento, ¿se lo estaba haciendo a propósito?

Fue solo en ese momento que diviso los labios de Remus tan cerca de los suyos. No pudo resistirse a eso, ¿Y quien en su sano juicio podría?

Junto sus labios a los de su amigo que permanecieron inmóviles, Sirius tuvo miedo de lo que pudiese pasar, ¿Y si Remus luego lo odiara por eso?, Dé todos modos sus dudas no pudieron tomar mucho tiempo ya que Remus comenzó a corresponder el beso, con algo de torpeza al principio, pero con tanto sentimiento...

Se separaron lentamente, Remus cayó al suelo con un sonido seco, fijo sus ojos en Sirius desde abajo, Sirius al sentir los ojos de su amigo en él no pudo más que ocultar la vista.

-"Yo... Yo lo siento... me dejé llevar por mis emociones" -Remus vio en él al niño que había visto en el primer tren hacia Hogwarts, aquel que le había rogado que se quedase.

Tocó ligeramente la mejilla del moreno, sonriendo dulcemente, buscó los labios suaves de su ¿Amigo? Y lo empujo ligeramente hacia atrás tirándolo suavemente sobre el sillón de la sala común, mientras lo besaba con voracidad.

Sirius no entendía que pasaba... pero ahora no estaba en el estado para 'pensar' justamente, lo que fuese que pasara lo estaba disfrutando.

Moony se separó de él lentamente. Su sonrisa era ahora más brillante y sincera que nunca.

-" Te amo, Sirius Black"

_FIN_


End file.
